Refrigeration systems typically include an outside, or condensing unit, and an indoor, or evaporating unit (also know as an “air handler”). Indoor units are mounted inside a cooler or freezer box. Outdoor units, on the other hand, may be installed on a roof or on the ground. Due to restricted access to the units, installation and service of refrigeration systems can be difficult.
Once access to the refrigeration system is obtained, access to the components of each unit can also be difficult. The components are typically compactly placed within each unit to conserve space and are often inaccessible through one opening. Thus, confirming proper connections during installation can be difficult and may require the removal of several panels. Troubleshooting during service calls can be even more difficult due to dirt build-up that hides connections and covers components. Determining which component has failed, what caused the failure or did more than one component fail becomes time consuming and costly. Adding to the difficulty of service calls, refrigeration systems seem to fail during the hottest days of the summer.
Troubleshooting during manufacturing can also be time consuming and difficult. Wiring of each of the components and proper operation of each of the components must be confirmed. Since each component is typically individually wired, this requires skilled labor to read and understand the wiring diagrams.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a refrigeration system that is easier to manufacture and service.